lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spiderpumpkin
ultimate spiderman video game ultimate spiderman is based on the tv series created by marvel. the hub base is presented in the shield hellacarrier,by playing or repeating levels you must go through the shield door,while the other is the training session wherever the missions going to be you must head through that area. ultimate spiderman 1 chapter 1 great power summary: spiderman fights of the frightfull four characters: spiderman,peter parker,harry osborn,maryjane,fury. level type: puzzle,boss frightful four8hearts chapter 2 great responsbilty summary:spidey joins shield but works with other heroes characters:spiderman/ironfist/powerman,whitetigar,nova level type:boss,puzzle,brawl, frightful four 8hearts chapter 3 doomed summary: spidey and team go after doom charaters:spidey,ironfist,nova,powerman,whitetigar level type: puzzle,boss docterdoom8hearts chapter 4 venom summary,spidey and team go to harrys party only to be attacked by a goo like creature named venom characters:spidey,peter,ironfist,powerman,whitetigar,nova,harry level type: boss,venom10hearts chapter 5 flight of the iron spider summary:spidey gets suit from iron man but is attacked by living laser characters:spidey/iron spidey,iron fist,powerman,whitetigar,nova,iron man level type:puzzle,brawl,boss,living laser 5hearts chapter 6 why i hate the gym summary:pete and friends are attacked by taskmaster at school characters:spidey,whitetigar,ironfist (danny).harry,flash level type:boss,puzzle,taskmaster8hearts ultimate spiderman 2 chapter 1 exclusive summary: spidey and hulk go in a all out war vs zzazz characters: spidey,hulk,mary jane level type: boss,brawl,puzzle,zzazz5hearts chapter 2 back in black summary: harry gets the black suit and spidey must stop him with his team or without characters: spidey,peter,iron fist,powerman,nova,white tigar level type: boss,puzzle,venom10hearts chapter 3 freaky summary: spidey and wolfverine switch boddies and try to turn back while fighting mesmero characters:spidey,wolfverine,peter,logan level type:brawl,puzzle,boss,mesmero2hearts chapter 4 venomous summary: venom returns once again to stop spiderman. characters: spiderman,powerman,white tigar,iron fist,nova. level type: boss,puzzle. chapter 5 me time summary: ock finally reavels himself to spiderman setting up a trap and spiderman must surrive ocks game. characters: spiderman,fury. level type: puzzle,boss. boss: ock/5 hearts. chapter 6 strange days summary: spidey and fist must stop the nightmare with the help of strange. characters: spiderman,iron fist,strange. level type: puzzle,boss,brawl. boss: nightmare. ultimate spiderman 3 chapter 1 awesome summary: peter and luke must stop juggernaut. characters: spiderman,powerman. level type: puzzle,boss. boss: juggernaut/ 5hearts. chapter 2 for your eyes only summary: spiderman must stop scorpio and zodiac alone,while the team find a way to save the ship. characters: spiderman,iron fist,powerman,white tigar,nova. level type: puzzle,brawl,boss. chapter 3 beetle mania" summary: beetle tries to kill mj and jj and the spidey must do the job. characters: spiderman,jj,mj. level type: puzzle,boss. chapter 4 snow day summary: peter and his friends go to the beach only for sandman to interupt. characters: spiderman,iron fist,powerman,white tigar,nova level type: boss,puzzle boss: sandman chapter 5 damage'' summary: the team cause to much damage and must do duty and stop the wrecking crew. characters: spiderman @ (spiderman duty), iron fist @ (iron fist duty), powerman @ (powerman duty),white tigar @ (white tigar duty), nova @ (nova duty). level type: puzzle,boss boss; WRECKING CREW chapter 6 home sick hulk summary: hulk gets sick by phalanx and pete must keep him ailve. characters: spiderman,hulk level type: puzzle,brawl. ultimate spiderman 4 chapter 1 run pig run summary: peter turns into a pig and thor must save him. characters: spiderman (spiderham),thor level type: brawl,boss,puzzle boss: loki,boar hunters. chapter 2 i am spiderman summary: flash becomes spiderman in a play and trapster thinks hes real. characters: spiderman,mary jane. level type: boss,puzzle boss:trapster chapter 3 the iron octopus summary: ock steals tonys suits and trys to kill osborn. characters: spiderman @ (iron spider),iron man,fury,harry,norman level type: puzzle,boss. boss: ock. chapter 4 not a toy summary: spidey looses caps shield to doom characters: spidey,cap level type: boss: chapter 5 attack of the beetle summary: phil goes on date with aunt may and beetle strikes again characters: level type: boss: chapter 6 part 1 revealed summary: ock and normans plans collide and a dangerus new foe emerges characters: level type: boss: notes: part 1 and 2 are same level when 1 is done 2 starts unless you quit for quit after save and it ask you and blank screen for 3 secends chapter 6 part 2 rise of the goblin summary: after a new foe emerges the goblin is born and venom joins him against the heroes characters: level type: boss: notes: last level of the game Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images